The invention relates to a process for cleaning of flue gases of a coal dust fired power plant boiler, in which the flue gases of the boiler are dust filtered, wet desulfurized and thereafter reheated by means of a reheating energy from at least one reheating flame burning a fuel.
From "Jahrbuch der Dampferzeugungstechnik", 4th edition (1980/1981), Vulkan-Verlag, Essen, pp 731-734) is it known to reheat flue gases having been cooled down in a wet desulfurization by means of a oil- or gas-fired burner. In a burning chamber, which is either fired with gas, light oil or heavy oil, a hot flue gas stream is generated, which is admixed to the gas stream leaving the desulfurization device or a part of that stream, as it is especially described on p 733, FIG. 8 b.
The feeding of the reheating burner with gas or oil leads to an increase of the power plant operation costs and makes it necessary to provide a further fuel besides the coal dust fired in the boiler furnace.
It is, therefore, the purpose of the invention to provide a process in which the operational costs are decreased and in which no additional type of fuel is necessary.